


The problem of trust

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Афганистан, кровища и совсем чуть-чуть порно</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problem of trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish/gifts).



Этот диагноз звучал бы менее забавно, если бы Джон не знал о нем уже много лет. Дело не в Афганистане, не в ранении и не в болезненном возвращении к гражданской жизни. Дело в том, что Джон за свою жизнь доверял всего нескольким людям. На самом деле доверял, безоговорочно и слепо.   
Он хорошо помнит свой первый год в качестве военного врача. За сутки он видел столько крови, мяса, вгрызшегося в плоть металла, что ночью, стоило ему закрыть глаза, перед внутренним взором появлялось красновато-багровое месиво костей и тканей. Через неделю Джон понял, что значит «конвейер». Не спас одного – иди дальше, пытайся, и может, тебе повезет спасти хоть кого-то. Джон практически ни с кем не общается, на это просто не остается времени – раненых привозят постоянно, и не всегда удается выкроить даже пару часов на сон.   
А потом привезли его. Себастьян Моран, капитан разведывательно-диверсионного отряда. О нем ходили легенды, ему поклонялись, его проклинали и боялись в равной степени. Такие, как он - единственные, кто чувствует себя на своем месте, окруженные смертью, жестокостью и кровью. Джон к их числу не относился. Он понимал, что необходимо наложить швы, но мужчина измотан, а из обезболивающего в лагере была только бутыль какого-то вонючего местного спирта. Но Моран качает головой, и сквозь зубы бормочет что-то о том, что он не девочка, и вполне обойдется без этого дерьма.   
Джон знает, насколько это сводит с ума – когда тебе сшивают по живому свежие, еще кровоточащие раны. Это тяжело, даже для сильного и привыкшего к боли человека, поэтому Джон сжимает ладонь на плече снайпера, и шепчет что-то успокаивающее. Нельзя прерываться, это как принимать горькое лекарство – лучше сразу, не растягивать процесс. Когда Джон заканчивает, небо уже светлеет. Усталый Ватсон выходит из палатки, прислоняется спиной к стоящему рядом джипу и глубоко дышит через нос, глядя на свои испачканные по локоть в крови руки. Ему кажется, что этот запах уже въелся в подкорку мозга, и теперь все вокруг пахнет медным, тошнотворным запахом свежей крови.   
***  
Моран приходит в себя на следующий день, и жмурит глаза, пытается прикрыть их рукой от яркого света, но стонет от боли в зашитой спине, и чуть дергается. Через плотную ткань тента едва пробивается уже жаркое солнце, и Себастьян пытается перевернуться, потому что от долгого лежания на животе начинает саднить косточки на бедрах. Он слышит шорох в противоположном конце палатки и с трудом поворачивает голову.  
Джон отодвигает только что распакованный комплект перевязочных материалов, и помогает мужчине сесть на постели. Спина выглядит по-настоящему страшно, словно лоскутное одеяло, и Джон все еще чувствует горячую кровь, текущую по его рукам.   
\- Спасибо.  
Голос хриплый, но тембр приятно низкий, и Джон кивает, а потом осторожно касается целого участка кожи на плече.   
\- Мне нужно сменить тебе повязки. Приятного мало, но это необходимо.   
Джон тянется к столу, и неожиданно ощущает пальцы, сжавшие его запястье, и встречает взгляд каких-то слишком ярких для человека зеленых глаз.  
\- Делай все, что необходимо. Ты спас мне жизнь. Когда-нибудь я отдам этот долг.   
Через много лет Джон вспомнит уверенность, звучащую в голосе Морана в тот момент, и по-настоящему испугается. Потому что Себастьян словно заранее знал, при каких обстоятельствах этот долг будет отдан.   
Но на тот момент Джона больше беспокоит жар, разлившийся по телу от плотно сомкнувшихся вокруг запястья длинных, грубых от постоянного контакта с оружием пальцев. Но ведь можно списать все на сводящую с ума жару, не правда ли?  
***  
Себастьян сам поцелует Джона через четыре месяца после того разговора, и за полгода до своего триумфального дезертирства. За две недели до ранения Джона, Себастьян трахает его прямо возле палатки, зажимая рот ладонью и хрипло шепча на ухо о том, насколько сильно его заводит полуголый доктор, перемазанный кровью. В общем-то, Джон всегда знал, что Моран – тот еще психопат. Но впервые в жизни Ватсону было абсолютно все равно, потому что сжимающий ладонью его член Себастьян – это слишком хорошо, что бы оставаться в границах нормальности. 

***  
Они не говорят о том, что происходит между ними. Слова кажутся ненужным и пафосным мусором, призванным скрывать торжество животных инстинктов и влечения над разумом. Они ничего не требуют друг от друга, прекрасно понимая, что если им будет суждено вернуться из Афганистана не в цинковых гробах, в Англии их дороги разойдутся.   
***  
Когда спустя много лет Джон смотрит на застывшего с прижатой к плечу винтовкой Себастьяна, он уже заранее знает, что услышит.  
\- Я же говорил, что этот момент наступит.   
Голос Морана звучит тепло и устало, и в нем сквозят нотки разочарования.   
\- Поторопитесь, доктор. Не дайте им уничтожить друг друга. Вам под силу остановить Холмса, не правда ли?   
Джон знает, что нужно торопиться, что теперь счет пошел на секунды, но все равно не может сдвинуться с места. Он протягивает руку и касается лица Морана, скользит по шраму на виске, которого раньше не было, и понимает, что проиграл уже давно.   
Потому что тот человек, которого он хочет спасти больше всего, сейчас жмурит все еще слишком яркие для человека зеленые глаза, прижимается к касающейся лица ладони и произносит своим изумительно бархатистым голосом:   
\- Улыбнись мне, Джон. И попробуем остановить двух заигравшихся гениев. Вместе.


End file.
